AWESOME FOURSOME
by awesomeness50
Summary: When an accident gives the original gang powers of the fantastic four, the story takes a slightly different turn of events.
1. New Years Eve

I own none of the characters in this show. All are owned by their respective parties.

NYE 2004/2005 – Barneys Apartment.

Ted and Barney are sitting on the balcony drinking beer chatting away and the subject turns to Lily and Marshall. "So what's up with those two. You reckon Marshall's finally gonna pop the question" Barney asks. Ted replies "Yeah I think so. I mean it's kind of nice don't you think. I mean they're 27 years old and been dating since college and you know what my favourite thing is. They're each others first and only. Neither of them has had another girl or boyfriend".

Barney sips his beer and smirks "Nice Ted! I think that sucks. Seriously who wants to spend their entire life with only one person. And who even thinks about these things before 30, I don't want you getting any ideas Ted, remember what we discussed. No marriage talk until 30. And by that point all I want to do is bang 200 women".

Later Lily and Marshall arrive.

11pm

Ted and Marshall hanging out in the kitchen setting up snacks. Ted asks Marshall "So you and Lily. Looks like you guys are doing pretty well. Hope I get lucky as you one day, maybe 2005 will really be the year of the one".

Marshall seems nervous and says "Ted here's the thing. Lily and I have been together so long that it's just…. Well you know I'm scared things are going to fizzle out. I'm still doing my degree, Lily hasn't been the same since she gave up art for teaching kindergarten. Hell we don't have a first anything anymore. I was even thinking of getting a ring, maybe that will help us out but I just don't know what to do Ted".

Ted put a comforting hand on Marshall's shoulder and said "Look bro, it's all gonna be fine. You guys are destined to be together I just know that 2005 things are going to skyrocket for you. Now come on let's grab another drink, the balls about to drop soon, midnight is almost upon us".

Same time at the lounge room

Lily is sitting back on the couch watching Barney struggle with the TV. She sips her wine and comments "you know Barney, the instructions are right there". Barney disregards and says "Instructions are for losers I can figure this out".

Ted and Marshall walk over and Ted looks in admiration and says "Hey I know that model, that's the hottest new TV around. I heard that it receives a signal so strong you can almost feel it". Barney nods and says "Yep, once this baby picks up the feed, the satellite shoots the video right through, no filter. You might as well be watching this on the satellite itself".

"If Barney can ever get this thing to work that is" says Lily as the boys laugh and Marshall says "Let me give you a hand Barney, I have a history of beating the machines you know". Barney disregards and finally says "There you go finally working. I'm removing the filter so you won't even know the difference between what's on TV and what's actually happening in times square. Direct satellite feed coming through".

Ted suddenly interrupts and says "Hey guys there's just one thing I want to share, it's quiet the architectural fact. Did you know that this building was almost named after it's architect Richard Baxter. Yep that's right, they were going to name it, in fact some people still call the The Baxter Building". The room went quiet and everyone just turned to the TV instead making Ted feel like a complete nerd.

As the countdown begins the four friends sit around the TV and count down to the new year until the ball drops. As they celebrate they notice the TV start glowing and Barney grabs the remote. While Marshall and Lily kiss Ted comes up to Barney in panic as Barney tries to fix the filter but a signal pops up saying "Danger: Direct Satellite feed incoming". As all four stare at the TV a beam of light shoots through engulfing the entire room sending all four flying into the wall and knocking them out.


	2. The Morning After

After a few hours Marshall is the first to wake up from his concussion feeling light headed and frantically looks around for Lily. He struggled as he's trying to get up then tries to push himself up with his arms but he feels his hands somewhere far away then as he looks down he sees his body all stretched out and yells in horror. Finally he hears Lily's voice calling out to find him and he yells back then the next thing he hears is footsteps followed by "Oh my god Marshall what happened to you"!

Marshall freaks out screams "Lily where are you" and she replies "I'm right here in front of you baby". Marshall shakes his head and screams "oh now I can't see you Lily. Am I going blind"! Lilly comes up to Marshall but he still can't see her then as she puts her hand on him she freaks out yelling "Aaaargh my hand I can't see my hand" and runs to the bathroom and screams "Marshall! I'm invisible". Marshall replies "Hang on I'm coming. Slowly" and very gradually begins to pull himself together.

"Heeeelp I'm burning ,I'm burning" comes a scream as both Lily and Marshall turn to hear Ted's voice as a burning man runs out of the kitchen but as Ted see's a stretched out Marshall and invisible Lily all three scream at once and Marshall says to Ted "stand still and don't move" as Lily throws a glass of water on him slightly cooling him down. Lily keeps throwing water at Ted to douse him as he begins "Okay it's obvious what's going on here, that TV must've transmitted the buckload of radiation from the satellite and given us some sort of crazy powers. Marshall you can stretch, Lily you're invisible and I'm all fiery and stuff. But that just means… Barney! They all yelled at once.

Suddenly the team felt the building shake followed by another rumble then Barney's voice came from the bedroom "Hey guys um is anyone else feeling a bit rough". Lily yelled "Barney get over her quick. I'm invisible, Ted's on fire and Marshall's stretched out". Barney walks into the room in the form of a massive rock man and the three freak out as Barney looks around then smirks obliviously and starts laughing at his friends. Barney looks at them and says "Wow guess I should've put up that radiation filter huh. Come on don't be so sad I mean look at you. Marshall you can be even taller than you were before. Lily you can go invisible when some creep is checking you out, not just me. And Ted with your fire powers think of all the ladies you'll start pulling in, like Moths to a flame" and giggled but none replied.

Barney laughed and said "Guess like always the Barnacle dodge all the bullets and comes of clean and fresh. Here let me get a selfie" but as he reaches for his phone he crushes it accidently then looks down at his hand and freaks out then as soon as he turns to the nearest mirror and see's his reflection and the rock covered man he's become he suddenly falls unconscious again.

1 hour later

Barney wakes up with the gang surrounding him with Ted now with his flame off, Lily visible again and Marshall back to normal. Barney looks at them and says "oh phew I had the weirdest dream. Ted you were on fire, Lily you were invisible and Marshall was all stretch Armstrong like and I was made out of rock". The three look at each other and Ted pulls out his phone takes a quick shot of Barney and shows him the photo and Barney screams out "Oooooh man! How come I can't turn it off like you guys".

Lily replies "look Barney we really don't know why we all turned out the way we did but we just need some time to adjust and I suppose we'll just have to deal with it". Then Marshall chimes in "And hey look on the bright side Barney. You're now permanently hard" and all crack up laughing. Barney gets up and says "Fine I suppose I can find a way to live the rest of my life like this. After all I'm still awesome"


	3. A Day In The Life

September.

Marshall is sitting in the apartment at his desk studying for his law school exams and his mind starts to drift. He begins thinking "Man I swear all this studying and stretching is really making me hungry, I'll go grab a snack" then just as he's about to stand he thinks – "hang on, why walk when you can stretch" and extends his neck and out to the kitchen then stretches out his hand and without leaving his chair he makes a peanut butter sandwich and brings it over to his table. "Boy I'm really digging these powers".

In Lily's pre school the class is unsupervised and the kids are running around yelling and throwing toys around. Suddenly one kid screams I found her and Lily materialises from her invisible form and says "Congratulations Gilbert, you found me. Now I'll make you invisible and everyone has to find you". "Best hide and seek ever" yells out a little girl in the classroom and all the kids swarm Lily screaming Ms Aldrin is the best. Lily smiles and thinks "I didn't think I'd ever come around to liking this job, hell it's no art gallery. But ever since this whole invisibility thing I'm really loving this job".

In a boardroom a group of executives are staring at a nervous architect who's standing next to blank tripod. One of the executives looks at his watch and says "Warren we've been here 15 minutes. If your associate doesn't show up with the plans in the next 5 we…" and is interrupted as a flaming Ted flies through the window and everyone looks in shock. Ted looks around unphased and says "Sorry folks, had to stop for some photos. Guess it comes with being a celebrity and all. Now anybody want an autograph or a selfie". Warren looks at Ted and whispers "Umm Ted. You did bring the blueprints right"? Ted throws down a plastic tube and says "There's your blueprint buddy. Now I'm sure you can take it from here, my agent's booked me a meeting for an endorsement deal with Budweiser and Mercedes" and takes off out the window.

In a busy road Ranjit is driving a cab with the bumper dragging across the ground and in the back sits Barney turned into the Thing wearing a hockey jersey. Barney leans forward and says "Hey Ranjit thanks for doing me a solid. Ever since I've gone all rocky it's impossible to get a cab. Let alone any action. I can't even wear a suit anymore I have to wear these stupid hockey shirts. Hang on is the traffic stuck or did I sink the car again"? Ranjit replies "Traffic is stuck Mr Barney. There's a collapsed power pole and we're waiting for the emergency services to clean up. They're on their way… Apparently". Barney sighs and says "I don't have time for this" and gets out of the cab and marches down shaking the ground while everyone stares then as he comes up he lifts the power pole effortlessly and traffic continues. The people in the street applaud and two attractive women come up for a photo with Barney then he lifts them both on his shoulders and they smile. As soon as he puts them down he says "Hey ladies, you know I don't just have a rocky exterior, I'm hard all over". The girls look at each other and one say "oh um I think someone's calling us" and make off. Barney mutters "Great! I can lift 50 tons over my head and they all want a photo but still no action. I bet this is what the friendzone feels like".


	4. A Good Night

Later that night at McClarens

Barney is sitting at the booth while Ted is getting photos with all his fans then eventually comes to join Barney at the booth and says "I tell you what ma man Bar-neee being the human torch is the best thing that ever happened. I got more action in 2005 than I've gotten since college. Like waaaaaay more". Barney sighs and replies "But Ted, didn't you way this was supposed to be the year you found the one. What happened to all your dreams of settling down and having two kids and.." but is interrupted by Ted's laughter and response "Duuuude bro not till we're 30. And even then who cares about all that".

Barney sighs and says "Oh look who's here. It's Mr Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. And of course they're all happy and excited". Marshall and Lily join the booth and Ted says "Heeeeey you two, you guys lookin all giddy. What you been up to". Marshall says "Well you know these powers are great. When Lily goes invisible we like to play a little game called Find the hole" and attempts an awkward wink. Lily continues "Yeah and when Mashall gets all stretchy, he can stretch out all parts of his body. Yep even down there".

Barney groans and says "Come on guys is there anything else you want to rub in my face"! Marshall says "Well ummm there is on more thing" and as soon as he finished Lily yells out "Marshall proposed, we're engaged". The gang cheers a drink and high 5 each other in joy so Marshall yells out "next round is on me" and goes to the bar while Ted goes off for some more female attention. Lily consoles Barney "come on Barn it's not all bad. I mean, you were on the news today, everyone saw you lift that powerpole and save the day". Barney replies "yeah, yeah that's great and all but there's no sex and I'm like constantly hard. Literally. And you know what's worst of all? I can't wear suits anymore, all I can wear is these oversized hockey shirts".

"Hey you there. Big man" Barney looks up as he hears a woman's voice and replies "uh hey what do you want? Do you need someone to move your car or something" then looks up and see's a dark haired woman in a green turtleneck. The woman responds "Nah but I do love your Vancouver Canucks jersey. The name's Robin by the way". "Aw hey I'm Barney" he replies and Robin sits on his lap and continues "I saw you on TV today, you were mighty impressive. And you know what else? I love hockey and the Canucks are my favourite team. And what can I say, I'm a sucker for a man in a Canucks Jersey" and kissed Barney on the cheek as he winks at the screen and smiles...


End file.
